El amor surge donde menos te lo esperas
by Yaikaya
Summary: Pasaban los años, los siglos, morían los reyes y llegaban otros, los imperios caían y se sucedían, pero mientras el mundo continuaba cambiando, sus sentimientos seguían ahí, firmes y sólidos como la tierra que pisaban. Pareja sorpresa.


_Acabe este fic en una noche porque me apetecía descansar un poco después de todo el día trabajando y porque sabía que si no lo escribía pronto no lo haría nunca, porque solo es una tontería más de las muchas que produce mi mente, que se me ocurrió hace poco hablando con mi querida Ink-Alchemist._

_Este fic es de pareja sorpresa, es decir, que no diré la pareja hasta el final. A ver si alguien lo adiva. Si lo adivináis, es que soy penosa T_T_

* * *

Siempre que se separaban se prometía a sí mismo que no volvería a pasar por eso. Qué dejaría a un lado sus sentimientos y que la próxima vez que se vieran se saludarían, charlarían normalmente, comerían algo juntos y después cada uno volvería a su casa, así de sencillo. No trataría de retrasar la hora de marcharse, no alargaría la despedida, no insistiría hasta que le prometiera por la menos tres veces que pronto se volverían a ver, no se giraría mientras se alejaba para poder verle una última vez. No haría un drama silencioso de la separación.

Porque, aunque se esforzara porque nadie, y menos él, se diera cuenta, alejarse de su lado le parecía una tortura. La sola idea de separarse le provocaba un nudo en la garganta y una sensación de ahogo que no le dejaba respirar bien, incluso aunque estuviera al aire libre. Pero eso era un secreto, algo que nadie más debía saber.

Una vez que se iba, procuraba hacer todo lo posible para no pensar en él. Siempre había cosas que hacer y procuraba mantenerse ocupado, era en esos momentos cuando conseguía razonar con un poco más de frialdad y se convencía de que aquel encaprichamiento era solo un tontería pasajera y que si quería dejar de sufrir como el estúpido enamorado de una novela melodramática para adolescentes, tenía que comportarse como un hombre de verdad y dejar de lado sus sentimientos.

Y sin embargo no podía, era demasiado viejo y demasiado cabezota para cambiar. Y seguía ilusionándose como una niño pequeño cada vez que le decían que volvería a verle, seguía sonrojándose cada vez que se rozaban fugazmente, seguía sintiéndose el ser más desgraciado de toda la tierra cuando tenía que volver a su casa. Por Dios, ¿pero qué le pasaba? No se reconocía a si mismo, ese comportamiento era impropio de él.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por comportarse de una manera tan infantil. No sabía exactamente cuando su fraternal camaradería se había transformado en amor. Aún recordaba como era la vida antes conocerle. No es que hubiera estado solo, claro, pero no era lo mismo. La alegría de descubrir que había alguien más como él la recordaría siempre como uno de los momentos más felices de su larga vida. Eran muy diferentes, por supuesto, y a veces se enfadaban o peleaban, pero aun así nunca había dejado de quererle más que a nadie en el mundo.

Pasaban los años, los siglos, morían los reyes y llegaban otros, los imperios caían y se sucedían, pero mientras el mundo continuaba cambiando, sus sentimientos seguían ahí, firmes y sólidos como la tierra que pisaban.

Pero cada día estaba más viejo y más sensiblero. Le costaba mucho más contenerse y no ir junto a él, abrazarle y decirle lo mucho que le quería. Se sentía demasiado solo y las actividades que antes le hacían inmensamente feliz ahora no conseguían apartarlo de su mente. Cuando no estaba con él se sentía inmensamente desgraciado.

Era horrible que tuvieran que pasar tanto tiempo separados, cuando sus casas estaban tan cerca. Pero la vida que llevaban les dejaba tan poco tiempo que atesoraba cada momento que pasaban juntos como un tesoro de incalculable valor. Amaba estar con él haciendo cualquier cosa, era feliz simplemente sentándose a su lado mirando pasar él tiempo, mientras su amado amigo cotorreaba sin parar. Para él, no había sonido más bonito que su voz aguda, muy diferente de la suya, tan grave y ronca. Lo único más hermoso que su voz era su risa. A muchos aquella risa les parecía estridente y desagradable, y sin embargo podría dar su vida solo para poder escucharle reír una vez más.

Pero aquel día había algo diferente. No sabía por qué, aquella era una visita más de las muchas que había hecho a su casa a lo largo de los siglos, y sin embargo algo no marchaba bien. Ambos estaban muy callados y fríos. En su caso era normal, nunca había sido muy hablador, pero su amigo siempre se ponía a parlotear como un loco cada vez se encontraban y verle completamente callado era más raro que asistir a una reunión en la que ningún país se estuviera peleando con otro.

Podía escuchar a los demás comentar lo adorables que se veían juntos. ¿Qué iban a saber ellos de lo que pasaba en realidad? Allí sentados el uno junto al otro debían parecer tan normales como siempre a quien los mirase, aunque aquella atmósfera fuera de todo menos normal.

Su compañero se separó de él en silencio para acercarse a uno de los numerosos matorrales de rosas que crecían en el jardín y por una vez se alegró de que se alejara de él, así podía bajar la guardia un momento. Aprovechando que le daba la espalda, se permitió mirarlo más detenidamente de lo que sería correcto. Le encantaba el contraste de su pálida figura con el intenso color de las rosas. En realidad, amaba su cuerpo entero, más pequeño y frágil que el suyo, aunque no por ello más débil, lo sabía muy bien. Era hermoso. Y lo peor era que su amigo sabía muy bien que lo era y no dudaba en repetírselo constantemente. Era un maldito ególatra sin remedio, aunque más que molestarle, eso era otro rasgo de su personalidad que le atraía estúpidamente hacia él.

Contempló embelesado como se movía con su gracia y gracilidad características alrededor del rosal. Cada uno de sus movimientos era hipnótico para él. Era una tortura, tener a un ser tan perfecto tan cerca y seguir plantado como un idiota, sin poder siquiera tocarle.

Sin previó aviso, su compañero se giró y él agachó la cabeza, avergonzado por haber sido descubierto espiando y también asustado de lo que pudiera pensar. Y sin embargo, el otro continuó en silencio. Se atrevió a alzar un poco la vista y se encontró con una mirada extraña en su amigo. Era una mirada tierna y dulce como nunca la había visto, pero también triste y un poco acongojada. Parecía como si quisiera decirle: "Vamos, idiota, di algo. Sabes que yo también te quiero".

Temblando como un flan, se acercó a su amigo, a su compañero, a su alma gemela. Tenía miedo de no ser capaz de articular más que un chillido incomprensible o peor, de no encontrar las palabras y hacer el ridículo. ¿Dónde estaba ahora todo su valor? Se sentía terriblemente pequeño delante de él. Haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, respiró hondo y abrió el pico:

-Pio, pio –dijo Gilbird con su marcado acento de pájaro prusiano.

-Pio, pio –le respondió Pierre, sonriéndole como solo él sabía hacerlo.

No necesitó escuchar más. El pollito amarillo se lanzó sobre su amado, envolviéndole entre sus alas con ternura, como siempre había deseado hacer. Pierre respondió a su abrazo con entusiasmo, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus mullidas plumas. Pero la alegría de la pareja duró poco.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

Tras contemplar horrorizado la escena, un prusiano corrió hacia los plumíferos amantes y agarró a Gilbird, ante las protestas de ambas aves.

-¡Francia! ¡Dile a tu pájaro pervertido que no se vuelva a acercar a _mi bebé_!

Tras eso, el sobreprotector país se marchó corriendo, sostenido con fuerza a su mascota para que no se escapara, y murmurando entre dientes sobre como los franceses corrompen a los pequeños e inocentes pollitos. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el pajarito francés sacó un pañuelo rosa bordado (él sabrá de dónde) y lo agitó para despedir a su amado.

-¡Pio, pio! –gritó Gilbird con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que en el lenguaje de los pájaros quiere decir "Volveré".

* * *

_Si señores y señoras, la pareja protagonista de este fic es GilbirdxPierre. Prometo que mañana mismo dejo las drogas XD_

_Vale, es crack hasta decir basta, pero todo el mundo tiene derecho al amor, incluso los pajaritos. Y me he divertido escribiendo la reacción de Prusia, yo le considero un padre sobreprotector._

_Y como he dicho antes, esta historia va con mención especial para Ink-Alchemist, que se lo tomó a broma cuando se lo dije. ¡¿Ves como no estoy loca? ¡Te dije que les dedicaría un fic! No me tomas en serio T_T_

_¡Dejad un review si vosotros también creéis que Gilbird y Pierre son los Romeo y Julieta de Hetalia!_


End file.
